Beautiful Trash
by turp3nt1n3xk1ss3s
Summary: Lily wasn't some dumb barbie doll. She had a life of pain and sorrow that no one would envy. She had her looks and that was it. And she used them well to get what she wanted.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. It's actually my life story just a little bit tweaked to fit Lily's age and everything.

**A/N: This is just the prologue so there is no dialogue. It's just giving you the background of her life so it's easier to understand. **

Prologue 

Throughout my seventeen years I have fallen in love many times and I have had quite a few relationships, more so than the average teenager in the period of time that I am disgusted to live in.

Sadly, I can't seem to recall my first kiss. The only 'first' I can remember is the one that I gave my virginity too, but I still can not remember anything that had happened that day. I just remember that I was too young and I didn't want it though I was not forced into anything.

My first relationship that I can remember was from a boy that lied to me all the time even though we were both young and he went to my elementary school with me, Kaleb. Our families had known each other since we were born, but we didn't figure that out until we had started dating.

He was my longest relationship, but we didn't even kiss until we were into, I think, our second month of going out. I broke up with him numerous times, but somehow when he asked me to take him back I would because I knew that I couldn't live without someone loving me. I had already realized this by my young age though I can not think of exact year I was.

We ended it permanently at the end of our school year, but we continued to be friends with benefits when I would come back for summer. I didn't know that was what I was supposed to call it then though so I just figured it was okay because we had gone out. When we met throughout the summer we would kiss in private and once or twice I would roam my hands where I wanted to and he repeated my actions.

While we were going out though I had another boyfriend that came later. I tried to break up with Kaleb, but when he said he didn't want to so I just gave up easily and had two boyfriends. The other boyfriend, I can't seem to remember his name, was more physical than emotional and he was Kaleb's best friend.

Throughout both relationships I cheated, once again, on both of them, but not with another relationship. I would kiss other boys and I would give blowjobs, handjobs, and whatever the boy would ask of me. I now consider myself a slave when I was younger because I aimed to please whatever boy I was with at that moment just so I could feel loved or wanted.

Once I entered Hogwarts though I wanted more from boys and I was ready to give myself to them. It was easy to find boys with the looks that I have though on numerous actions I find myself quite a disgusting picture to look at. I wanted boys to tell me I was beautiful and that they needed me more than anything.

Within a week I found a boyfriend and that was my first love even though my actions didn't seem to portray that. His name was Remus and I truly did feel like we had a connection. He cared for me and I wanted him to love me like that forever. In the middle of our relationship I went off to a hospital and when I came back I was different making me feel like I didn't want that kind of relationship anymore so we broke it off.

Afterwards, I met a boy from when I was walking with my old friend in the hallways and she introduced me to him even though he had raped her previously, but I didn't figure that out until later. He was a Slytherin and I didn't like him at all until he started to call me names that night and he started hitting me making me want him. Once she had left us alone I went to his room to give him a handjob and he felt me roughly, which I was surprised in myself for liking it.

After that I didn't see him again that year, which I didn't seem to mind. Still, I was bored with the boys that would say they liked me and I turned them away and I didn't ever know why I did that, which caused me to feel unloved.

Some relationships later that I can't even seem to remember except for the kisses and other physical actions that we had, I left for summer and then came back for my second year. I'm still not sure if they were even relationships or just a fling that lasted a few days before I once again got bored with being with the same boy.

Now that I was in my second year I wanted as many boys as I could handle and I got my wish. I would go off with different boys everyday and skipped classes just so I could be happy that day even though it would only last moments. My only real relationship that year was with Remus again and I barely consider that a relationship since all we did was make-out and I would touch him constantly. He started lying to me though and I would hear him talking mean about me to other people, which made me fall in love with him though I didn't know why.

That year though I met the person that I completely and madly fell in love with. His name was Regulus and he treated me the worst I had ever been by a male. Continuously I would kiss him and right after he would tell me that he hated me and that I was the ugliest person that he had met. He always made me extremely upset saying I was crazy for cutting myself, which I had started at the age of 9.

After all this treatment, I was still in love, if not even more.

Once again, I was off to hospitals again and after one hospital stay that lasted two months I came back to Hogwarts, bringing my old habits with me. Once my second year was over though I went back to my house for the summer.

I didn't go out with anyone that year, but I seemed to be fine with that and I enjoyed being passed around. I loved to sneak kisses in the hallway and even during classes when the teacher wasn't looking I would dare to be even more physical.

I met a boy, Talan, then and he would always tell me he loved me while he went out with other people and treated me like shit. Somehow though I still loved him so I had sex with him whenever I could. Afterwards, I would sometimes ask him if he would go out with me, but the answer was always no.

I just wanted him more.

When he asked me out and said he was sorry for being cruel and that he loved me I didn't want him anymore though. He was boring now.

During my flings with different boys I would also love to be with girls and I figured out that I was bisexual. This just made me more attractive to males though it quite sickened me that it turned them on. Even though I didn't like how it made me more popular with boys I did seem to flaunt my actions with other girls. Later though, I got tired and bored doing things for attention and I kept my relationships with females to myself and my partner unless I was in love, which happened quite frequently because I was attracted to hard core females more than males because they were less loving.

All through my adventures with different people I was still in love with Regulus. I hated myself for loving him, but I often tried to stop myself. It never worked. He went out with a few girls that were in our year, but each time he would break up with them and come back to me wanting a more physical relationship that I openly gave him. I decided very early on that I wanted to have sex with him and I asked him if he wanted to after his most recent break-up. I found out that he was virgin. That didn't last for long.

I left third year as a complete whore and very well known for the fact. In the summer I ran away from my horrid household that I was adopted into and Regulus's brother's best friend, James, ended up taking me in. He was infatuated with me and treated me like a princess.

I hated it.

I hated him.

One night I remember him coming into my room though and he roughly picked me up from where I was laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He threw me onto the bed that was now mine and I was completely turned on by his wanting me and not telling me he loved me.

He didn't know what to do at all when it came to the sex, but I gladly helped him later finding out that he was a virgin as well as the other boys.

We continued our late night escapades until we both left for our fourth year at Hogwarts. Once again, he was telling me that he loved me and was saying how good I was in bed.

I had grown sick of it.

I had grown sick of him.

When I came back to our fourth year I hadn't grown in height, but at fourteen years old I had grown from size 34B in bra size to 32D. I was very pleased and so was Regulus. Yes, I had gone back to him. And I didn't fucking care what those old friends of mine had to say about it.

When I stayed home for Christmas so did Regulus, but another girl by the name of Azalea who was a Ravenclaw did too.

He chose her.

And I chose my razor blade.

Once Regulus got tired of his new girl she came to me crying and asking me what she had done wrong. I told her that she had chosen Regulus to love. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. I knew she had given up her virginity.

Back to the blade.

A few days later after the Christmas holidays ended she seemed fine and was constantly sitting with me during lunch when she was supposed to sit with the Ravenclaws. I noticed that she was quite beautiful and told her so. She hit me in my face and called me a disgusting dyke.

Now I had two loves. Regulus and Azalea.

During classes I would always blow kisses at her just so I could see her blush then flick me off. I always heard her talking at her table loudly about how disgusting I was and how much of a freak I turned out to be. She would turn to me though and give me a weak smile then turn back to her friends.

Now I had a secret affair.

Regulus though came back to me and I took him back with open arms. He started hitting me when I told him my feelings for him, but I didn't mind. I just wanted his passion. I needed it.

Once Azalea found me in my bed with Regulus next to me unclothed she ended our affair and it made me upset for a few days, but I was okay because I still had Regulus.

I started dating other boys though to try to make Regulus jealous. It never worked. But at least I got to have sex whenever I wanted. The relationships would always turn sour though whenever they proclaimed they loved me. I would dump them immediately afterwards and go to Regulus's room so he could fulfill my hunger for passion.

That was how my fourth year ended and I went back to James's house for my summer. Two weeks into the summer I found out that my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I never went to the funeral. I didn't care.

James now realized that I didn't want to be told nice things and he started to call me brutal names and roughly push me around shoving his tongue down my throat. I accepted this new change gladly, but when his father was killed on the job of being an Auror there was another change in him and I didn't like it. He was once again extremely nice and caring and always wondering if I was okay.

I was bored though so I still pleasured him, just never talked to him before or afterwards. We only spoke a few words during that summer except for the miserable voice of him always trying to tell me how much he loved me.

My fifth year was the same as fourth and I don't feel like repeating myself by talking about my escapades with every boy I could find and then running back to Regulus. The only thing knew was that I started using muggle drugs that I had found out about during summer and I was purely addicted to smoking and cutting myself open.

That summer I didn't go back to James's. I didn't want to see him anymore. I now lived on the streets and I got money by selling myself to strangers. I used the money to buy myself drugs and cigarettes. That's all I needed in my life now.

Except for Regulus.

I was still in love through all my insanity.

When I went back I had to cast spells on my face to not make myself look sickly, but I was deathly thin. And I loved it. All of my bones stuck out sharply like my precious blade and I was fine with that. Since I was used to not eating by now because of the streets I skipped every meal except for dinner. I would only grab some carrots from the kitchens and leave happily.

My sixth year was filled with cocaine, heroin, weed, cigarettes, vodka, blades, and sex.

I had given up with relationships and now I just wanted please myself with different boys and girls.

Thank the gods there was enough men and women.

Growing tired of the same thing, year after year, I decided at the very end of the year that I would go out with someone and I didn't care whether I liked them or not. I just wanted to try the whole long-term deal.

That's how I ended up going back to James's house that summer and being his beloved girlfriend.

He made me bored of life and sick.

Unknown to the world, I finally found out why I was still so in love with the person that I was, Regulus. It was so obvious that I didn't understand why I hadn't thought of it before this time in my life. I had a boyfriend that truly loved me, that wanted me with all my imperfections, but I didn't love him, nor did I want him. I wanted the boy that had been more than cruel to me, that had made me cut myself numerous times so I could see the blood that made me live the way I do.

Now though, I realize why I had fallen in love with this boy and why I didn't seem to even like the thought of the boyfriend I owned. James was one of those boys that wanted their girlfriends to have everything and treated them like royalty. The boy that I was in love with treated me like trash and I knew that he didn't even come close to have the same feelings as I did for him so often displayed. My roommates always wondered why I came back to him when all he wanted was my lips, my body, but not my heart nor my emotions that I so freely gave him.

I know suddenly now why. I wanted a boy that would treat me horribly, one that was filled with passion and that didn't care about how I felt. I craved deeply for someone that would hate me, yet make me feel loved by the way he kissed me and the way his hands would roam over my once pure body. Realizing this, I knew I had found that kind of boy and that is why I needed him. I wanted pain from relationships and all other aspects of my life.

I once read something that said there are two types of boys that would come into your life. The ones that you would marry and the ones that you would lust after and want to have sex with. Well, what if I didn't ever return the love that the men gave me after realizing that I was a possibility to marriage? What if I was also wanting a man that would give me less than I deserved? I found why I didn't feel that I was loved. It is because of me not wanting the type of love that I was given so I still didn't feel that the love I was given was real love even though it was.

I am realizing this as I write my story down so I'm not actually quite sure what will be done by my realization. I presume that it will just be another aspect of my sickness that I will grow to hate about myself. This is something that I will not just grow out of when I'm older. This will follow me throughout all of my relationships whether I am an adult or the teenager I am now. Guessing about my future husband, I picture an abusive man that is wonderful in bed and gives me amazing kisses that leave me wanting him more.

I am sick.

And I need help.

This is my story.


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now shut the fuck up and read.**

**Chapter One: I.**

"Regulus," was whispered into the cool autumn air filling it with passion and erotic desires. The person who uttered the single word was Lily Evans, a beautiful girl that held all of her emotions in her emerald green eyes and all of her fiery temper in her dark red tresses.

"Don't speak, you're ruining the mood," was his dark reply that made Lily smile happily to herself while putting a hard thrust into her movement making the boy with long, black hair that made his blank, grey eyes glow with an emotion only read to be lust, moan loudly.

He pushed into her roughly. Harder. Harder.

The pants and moans quickened with each thrust they made making the grass that held them moist from their liquids.

"Harder," said Lily violently making Regulus smirk and push into her even harder and more roughly than he had been. It almost seemed as if he couldn't go even rougher until Lily screamed the same word in ecstasy.

Thrust.

Hard.

Rough.

A moan filled the air loudly from Regulus followed by a scream that copied the tone of the moan that was trying to be held by Lily.

One. Last. Thrust.

And he stopped, but was still in her too tired to move. Staying inside of her Regulus moved grabbing Lily by her hips leaving bruises that would surely come up in the morning.

The panting by each owner was matching the other's, like the heartbeats that couldn't be heard.

Smiling, Lily pushed herself making Regulus moan even more loudly and then moved so she would be free from Regulus's manhood.

As usual she felt cold after being let free, but she was used to the shivers that cursed through her spine that she just started clawing his stomach moving downwards showing him that she had more strength than he held.

Grabbing onto Regulus's large head with her lips she smoothly let her tongue run the length of it making him moan softly making Lily smile herself. After her tongue was tired she let the length go into her mouth while he could only see her head bobbing up and down.

Another loud moan.

Reaching, he grabbed unto her breasts with his claws kneading his nails into them putting Lily in pain, but her last, rough suck onto him let him to know it was okay with her.

Like he cared.

Moving her body to where it laid upon him she violently bit into his skin on his neck and started pushing her teeth harder, but then eased the pain by licking the skin with her soft, wet tongue over the wound. Sucking on the certain area, knowing, loving, how it sent her lover into heaven.

Deeper the claws went.

Blood drops from the nails.

Licking the blood from her breasts.

A moan.

Hours later, morning came interrupting the couple from their slumber. The sun diving at the two in his path of rays.

"Morning Regulus," whispered Lily softly watching as her lover's face contorted into his trademark smirk. _He's just like his brother_, thought Lily to herself still gazing at him lovingly.

"You were great last night, Lily. Thanks," was the only thing he spoke before gathering up his clothes and leaving her alone, nude, on the wet grass. Shrugging, she got up and repeated his actions.

Going into the Hogwarts building and crossing into the Great Hall she looked for her boyfriend at the Gryffindor table. Spotting him along with his three best friends she slowly moved her way to him sitting herself down into his lap. Gods was she in pain.

"What's that?" asked Sirius from her right pointing towards her neck with a wink thrown at James. Squinting her eyes in wonder and putting her hand up to the place he was pointing at she felt a little pain when she put pressure onto the spot. _Oh no, it must be a hickey_.

Smiling and regaining her confident composure she nudged her head seductively at James and calmly muttered the words, "This sex crazy devil."

"Look who's talking, love," came from her left to where another one of her lovers sat, Remus Lupin.

"Oh yes, you would now _all_ about my love for sex, now wouldn't you, _darling_?" asked Lily laughing at Remus's face as it changed into a frown quickly replaced with a smirk unlike Regulus's.

"Hm, you _have_ been with everyone, haven't you, Ms. Lily?" questioned Sirius making Lily once again turn her head. Still smiling she lightly shrugged her shoulders and kissed James passionately on the mouth making him groan with pleasure.

He sure is easy to please.

A cough was heard from across the table making Lily grudgingly let her hostage of James's mouth go.

"What do you want, Peter?" inquired James for the first time speaking.

"Sorry, I just don't want to see two people make-out full frontal during my breakfast. I may barf," he muttered going back to his food.

Laughing Sirius pinched Lily's breast making her face contort into pain from the mark Regulus had left her.

"Woops, didn't think it'd hurt that much, love. Must have not known where the other hickeys are."

"No, there aren't any there," said Lily grabbing onto her wand that was still in her jean's back pocket while concentrating on a disappearing spell for the marks on her chest. Now that the evidence was gone she gladly pulled up her shirt and happily retorted with a single word. "See?"

"Oh yes I do and they're lovely," came from Sirius making James hit his arm and Lily to pull her shirt back down. From over the table they heard a snort from Peter before he once again went back to his meal.

Getting off of James, Lily rubbed her body against Sirius making it seem like an accident and left the Great Hall.

Her hips.

They sway.

"Shit, I forgot my Potions book," exclaimed Sirius before running out after Lily while James was oblivious and Remus was jealous fully knowing where he was going.

Catching up to the beautiful form that belonged to Lily he roughly smacked her ass making her smirk and turned towards her next play toy as she liked to call them.

Grinding her body into his she reached his arm and pulled him into the nearest empty closet. Getting to business she first unbuttoned his pants and yanked the zipper down plunging her tanned hand into them.

"Oh gods," Sirius tried to utter, but it only came out as groaned speech.

Taking her hand out forcing Sirius to frown she winked her jeweled eyes and licked his lips making him try to capture into his mouth, but losing. Turning around she grinded her ass into his erection then once again turning she bent down and got onto her knees.

"You want?"

"You're James's girlfriend."

"As if I've never cheated on him before. And can't you remember how good I am?"

"Okay, yeah. Go ahead."

Pants pulled down.

Followed by boxers.

Pleasuring him with her mouth and her glorious tongue she made him moan, groan, and scream. He didn't remember her being _this_ good.

Moan.

"Oh."

Groan.

"Ugh."

Scream.

"Lily!"

Letting him enjoy the last moments she let go and shoved him into the cold, wooden wall.

Arms up.

Shirt off.

Repeat.

Pants askew.

Panties non-existent.

Fingers enter.

Moan.

"Harder," moaned Lily into Sirius's ear making him shake.

Deepening his fingers into her and fastening his pace he pulled them out causing Lily to look at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I can make it better." He pushed her down making her fall onto the objects in the closet and smile up at him. Putting himself on top of her he once again put his fingers into her waiting until he heard her command again.

"You know how I like it. **Harder**."

There it was. Putting another finger into her and going as fast as possible he grew too horny to just let it be like this.

"Can I make you mine?"

"I will never be yours, nor anyone else's. You can just have a part of me."

"Good enough."

About to thrust into her he was interrupted by her pushing him off of her and giving him a seductive smile.

"I want to be on top," she said bending up her face to bite his ear and lick the insides.

Flipping her so he would be under her precious body, he let her have her way. Slowly, he made a line across her back with his nails making his mark. Pushing him into her she gave a hard thrust.

Groan.

Thrust.

"Lily."

Thrust.

Harder.

"Sirius!"

Moan.

Thrust.

**_Harder._**

Reaching their peaks Lily pulled herself out of him and quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion of both brothers followed by Sirius.

Hours later they were disturbed by a loud bang outside the door that they resided in. Jumping out of sleep, Sirius quickly pushed Lily to make her wake up and grabbed his clothes. Putting them on he watched as Lily quickly put on hers and you could tell that she had done this many times by the pace she was able to keep moving.

Bang.

"Shit," whispered Sirius hoping that whatever was making noise outside wasn't anyone that they knew. Who was he kidding? Everyone knew them.

Opening the door slowly he peeked out and so who had created the disturbance. Sighing with relaxation he fully opened the door coming out of the dark closet closely followed by Lily.

"Hello brother," said Regulus looking away from who he had in his arms to his traitor of a sibling.

"Hello Regulus," was the response that Sirius gave letting his voice sound tired.

"Oh and look who it is, the school whore. Quite messy your hair is, Lily," came from the now smirking Regulus giving the former mentioned a disgusted look.

Looking away from the scene she immensely disliked she pulled Sirius away before they had gotten into a fight about what had been said.

There he was.

With another girl.

"Sorry my brother is such a bastard," said Sirius once they were out of ear shot and heading towards their common room.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. I know first handed of what he is."

This caused Sirius to frown in confusion, but let it go seeing as it wasn't his business.

"So..," Sirius trailed off looking towards Lily. Raising her eyebrows at him he continued his question.

"Want to do this again sometime?" he asked making Lily laugh and stop her walking.

"Great line, but no thanks. You're not my type. Haven't I told you this before?" Lily remarked leaving Sirius standing in the middle of the hallway gaping at her from now a far.

Once she had gotten to the common room she said the password 'Gallyway' before being let into the grand room that was decorated in purely gold and crimson.

Sitting there, in the middle of the room, on a couch was James and Remus both in conversation with the other. Making her way towards them she sat herself on James's lap as was the ritual and gave him a rough kiss on the mouth. Moving her tongue expertly around his she already felt his erection under her. Sighing to herself she pulled away from the disgusting after taste his kisses left her in.

"Where have you been?" inquired James looking at her skeptically giving her a questioning glance.

"I fainted in the hall so I was in the hospital wing. I'm assuming Sirius saw me when he was walking because he was there when I woke up."

Remus snorted at James's obvious trust in his Lily who he truly did not know. He did though and he knew exactly what had gone on between his best mate and his lover.

"Are you all right, darling?" asked James truly worried furrowing his brows showing how he felt.

"Of course, James. I can handle a lot," Lily replied disgusted with how caring her boyfriend had become over the summer.

She knew how much he cared and loved her.

And she detested it from the start.

"Remus, I need help with my homework. Can you come to the library with me, love?" the red-headed vixen inquired towards the boy who was now working on his extra homework.

Looking up towards her he corked his eyebrow and smirked at her innocent eyes and lips. Oh, she could act so well.

"Sure. Let's go," Remus said roughly pulling her from the couch and dragging her out of the portrait hole leaving James alone and wondering just one thing suspiciously.

_Why didn't they bring their books?_

Pushing Lily's body into the wall was easily done for Remus since this was done numerous times and the fact that she was light as a feather. Under his hold he could tell that Lily was smiling brightly up at him and he registered that she had just been doing something with another one of his friends.

Letting go and leaving her disappointed he shook his head frowning at this thoughts that cursed through his mind.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?" demanded Lily now glaring up at his much larger form.

"You were just with Sirius. You've been around the whole fucking Marauder group and you know what, I'm tired of just being your toy," Remus said with disgust yet regret written into his words.

"You never cared before. Why now?"

"Because now I'm sick of it. Sick of you and how you use your beauty constantly. I don't need you. I can get so much better."

After his remark he left Lily alone in the hallway her wanting him even more so than before watching his back head towards the Library.

Shaking her head she went back into the room with a plan already forming into her head.

"**James**!" Starting up her tears she called out her boyfriend's name clawing onto herself in fake desperation.

Sprinting down the stairs from hearing his name James came down running over towards Lily wonder on his face.

"I thought you went with Remus to study," said James with sarcasm in his voice, but only a tad so Lily, trying to remain hysterical, didn't realize it.

"Remus! He- He- He forced me to kiss him and when I told him that I was yours and that I would **never** betray you he kissed me again. I had to shove him off of me before he finally left for the Library. James, how could he? He's your _best_ friend? How could he do that to **_me_**?" Lily said wiping tears from her eyes now grasping onto James shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'll get him for you, don't worry. He's not my friend anymore," comforted James hurt from how he had just been betrayed.

Still in the room an hour later, but sitting on the couch in each other's arms they heard the portrait swing open revealing Remus who seemed to appear fine making James surprised that he didn't even have remorse or worry for what he did and what he would put James through by doing that.

"How could you, you fucking bastard!" James yelled at Remus whose face turned into shock and the words he had heard. Pushing his way out of the portrait he left both Lily and Remus alone while he took a long walk outside.

"What's up with him?" inquired Remus still shocked by James's accusation.

"Don't _ever_ turn me down without expecting something in return, **_love_**."

Prancing herself out of the room towards the Heads' dorm she once again left Remus, yet this time alone and angered.

_That fucking whore._


	3. Showing

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters. **

It was a week after Lily's actions with Sirius and he had been tagging along to her ever since. James was slightly wondering what he was doing, but blew it off as it was his best friend and he would never do anything to hurt him.

"Hey, mudblood!" was heard across the hallway that the Marauders were walking through with Lily be their side.

Turning her head she saw who had called her and smiled to herself wondering what he would want with her when she was heading to her class.

"Hey James, I'll be right back. Must be heads' business. I'll see you in Potions," Lily told James before jogging up to where Regulus stood. He was standing there with his beautiful smirk and his eyebrow cocked to where the Marauders stood. Shrugging towards them she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into the empty classroom that was on their left.

"What do you want, Regulus? I was actually going to class for once. I haven't been in two weeks and I'm going to lose my badge."

Putting his head back shaking with laughter for a few moments that Lily enjoyed since this was a rare occasion, but then hit him in the shoulder softly for laughing at what she had said.

"You? Caring about your badge? The only reason you want it is so you can spend as much time as you possibly can with me," countered Regulus pointing to himself with a cocky smile full of arrogance.

"Yeah I know, baby. All I want is you in life," was the sarcastic reply that came from Lily. Furrowing his eyebrows, Regulus shoved Lily onto a desk making her frown from hitting it with such force.

"What do you want?" You would think that on Lily's face would be a worried expression due to the situation with Regulus now on top of her with anger and lust written on his gorgeous, masculine face, but Lily was just looking at him with admiration and seductively.

"You."

Pinning her down he threw open her shirt with his teeth and threw it across the room to land on another desk. Giggling, Lily looked up at him and pushed him away shaking her head.

A shove.

And she was knocked down onto the floor with a soft 'bump'. This only made Lily smile more up at the love of her life and pull him down with the muscle of her legs. Falling on top of her, but holding himself up so he wouldn't put all of his weight onto her thin body, he bit onto her bottom lip and grinding his groin into her lower area making her moan with passion and glee.

Pushing herself up into him she watched as he smiled and started nibbling at her breasts that were never held by a bra to get in the way.

Pale.

Perky.

And marked.

Leaving hickeys covering her torso and chest he rapidly ripped her school skirt opened making the button fly from it's position. Pulling the zipper down by his teeth and tossing the skirt into the air, he went back to her lips, forcing his tongue deeply down her throat letting her bite it softly. Moving her tongue along his and the depths of his throat she put her hands to where his pants opened and pushed them off of his muscular legs.

Pulling himself away from her mouth that was now swollen and bruised he started to play with her tainted womanhood and moved his fingers around and deep into her, which led her to grab onto him with her sharp nails and dig into his back that was already lined with marks.

"Hurt me."

Out the fingers came, pausing at his lips to let his tongue roll of them then put a hard thrust into her with a force that made her scream.

"Make."

Thrust followed by a moan.

"It."

Harder and a groan.

"Hurt."

Deeper.

"Regulus!" came out as a harsh scream that rang through the classroom and into the once filled hallways. Making a steady rhythm by going faster and harder with each thrust she arched her back to go with his motions.

An hour later he was starting to go softer on her, but she was still wide awake and charged with passion and emotion. Pushing up she let him now that she wanted more, asking him, taunting him, if he could handle it.

Groaning with pleasure from the woman he was with and thinking of how lucky he was to have her truly as his he repeated his actions from earlier forcing the thoughts of exhaustion away.

"Lily," whispering softly with moans tinted in his voice Regulus pushed in deeper and deeper waiting for her to scream again.

"More!" was her command that came out breathlessly followed by rough laughter from the other.

Deeper. Deeper. Deeper.

Harder. Harder. Harder.

Filled with adrenaline now and still ready for at least another hour used to her never ending sex that he loved he put in a hard thrust loving to hear her soft, yet powerful moans.

Stopping just after another hour was down but raising his eyebrows at her to see if she wanted anything else, but finding her eyes filled with love and exhaustion he pulled out of her laying himself beside her watching her chest move.

Noticing him looking at her she turned her form towards his direction and pushed herself up with her elbow looking deep into his stormy orbs.

"Do you love me?" inquired Regulus surprising Lily with his words. He had never asked her list and she was wondering if this was a test to see if he would leave or not. Worried over if that was the case she shrugged her shoulders slightly upwards since she couldn't hold herself up that well.

"I'm serious, Lily. Do you love me?" repeating his words from before Lily was still in confusion over what he really meant by those words.

"You know I do and I always have. Why are you asking me?"

Her eyes were now full of worry and if you looked deep enough you could see to her mind that was filled with questions and fear of what would happen next. She always paid for when she said she loved him and it wasn't the kind of pain that she liked.

"Just wondering," was followed by a sigh of relief, but tinted with sadness. She hated it when he would never answer her questions and not even tell her he loved her. She didn't even care if he lied to her, she just wanted to hear those words. Thinking of it now though it made her wonder why she would want to listen to him when he said that since every other person saying those three words to her would end the relationship or whatever they had.

"Oh. Okay," she said looking up at the ceiling again, but still on her side staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She could still see him staring at her nude body and she figured he just forgot what it looked like since they hadn't done anything for a few days.

Concentrating and turning her eyes toward his she let her mind enter his attempting to hear his thoughts.

_Beautiful. Pure beauty. Full of sins, but giving off a sense of purity. Why can't I just feel the way she does freely for me? Why can't I admit to her that I do hold those feelings deep inside, but so fearful of love? The person I choose to give my heart to will be put in danger and I can't have Lily, my Lily, put in that kind of trouble. I kn-My head._

Shocked, Lily came out of his mind once she heard she he was starting to feel what she was doing to him.

"Lily, don't try to look all innocent. I know that feeling. I know what you did," he said before slapping her face making it sting. Used to his behavior by now she was still able to hold herself up even from the pain she was feeling and numb from it all, she muttered her apology still looking into his now glossed over eyes showing blankness.

"You know that I'm now a death eater and I can't date or even love a mudblood like yourself," he said violently seeing her face of love twist into hate.

"Stop **calling** me that! You know that I can't help it if my parents are both muggles. I don't even _know _them and neither do you, so how can you judge them so harshly?"

"Because I was born into hate for your kind and now I'm working to kill your race. Just get over it, Lily, I can never love you. Give your love to someone else because I sure as fuck don't want it."

Closing her eyes not letting the tears come that she had let brew in the back of the jewels since she had moved away from her house, her fake family, she shook her head making her hair turn with her.

"You think I don't _try_ to stop myself from loving you? So many boys have told me those precious words that all the other girls love to hear, but you know what? I hate them! I hate them because you made me by turning me away for all these years. You come to me, use me, and throw me away not caring how I'll turn out. _Why_? Lie to me, Regulus, I don't **care** anymore! Just say the words!" screamed out Lily in a harsh whisper showing each emotion that she held within herself.

Anger.

Lust.

Love.

"I can not say them because it will not be a lie, it will come out as the truth and I'm not willing to let that happen. I will forever cover my attraction to you so I can do exactly what you tend to do every day of you life since the end of sixth year. Fake my love for another that is of pure blood, not tainted by muggles, and live my life."

Adding as an afterthought he said the last words of their conversation.

"Without you."

Contradicting his words he moved closer to the girl who was holding the crystals from falling and held her in his strong arms forcing himself to fall asleep, which appeared to be not hard from his exhaustion. Sighing softly Lily closed her eyes showing the black make-up she would wear on her eyelids and drifted off into a dream of love from the one she wished followed by a nightmare of love she already holds, but wishes to discard.

Getting up a few hour later Regulus disentangled his limbs from the others and pulled on his clothes that was strewn around the room making it appear that a tornado had come while they were sleeping. Bending down to give his dangerous lover a kiss he didn't notice that when he pulled himself back up that she had happily fluttered her eyes open and softly touched her still bruised lips.

Gathering up her clothes and pulling them on she thought about what Regulus had told her before she fell asleep in his arms.

_Fine. If that's what he wants then that'll be fine with me. _

Fixing her clothes so she would appear to be even more of a slut that everyone knew she was she tied her blouse so her piercing glittered in the light. Thinking about what else she could do she pulled out her wand that was held in her socks which she had never taken off and put a spell on her skirt to make it go even shorter letting it sit mid-thigh. Muttering another spell she fixed her make-up that made her eyes pop out with the darkness of it all and made her hair twist into a sultry bun that let the longer pieces frame her face.

"Perfect."

Glancing at her muggle watch that she always wore she noticed that it was noon so she headed towards the Great Hall scanning the crowd that was already there for the foursome she always joined. Finding who she wanted she sauntered up to where they were and softly placed herself into James's lap grabbing his neck with her arms.

"Wow, baby, you look even more sexy than usual," James said looking his girlfriend over with hunger in his eyes.

Pushing her other leg over so she had captured James within in her calves she started to grind her body into his letting her feel the erection that quickly popped up. Scanning the Head Table she saw that the few teachers there were busy concentrating on their meals and smiled devilishly towards James making his eyes dance with mischief. Pushing herself once again, but harder, into his groin she captured James's mouth with her own and started to massage his tongue with hers.

"Lily," came a soft moan from her prey.

Continuing grinding her body into his eyes and keeping a steady rhythm that she knew he would enjoy she let go of his mouth and traced his jaw with her tongue letting it create a home within his ear, but grabbing onto the cartilage with her teeth. Feeling the erection go harder and longer she dragged her teeth off of the ear and pulled her face to stare at him. His eyes were dancing with so many emotions that she couldn't even tell exactly what they were except for one that stood up more among the rest.

Love.

Smiling to herself in her head, but repeating her look of seduction she grabbed onto his erection and started to move her arms up and down.

Up and Down. Repeat. Up and Down.

Faster Faster. Up and Down. Up and Down. Faster Faster.

Hearing what she wanted, a load moan that attracted even more eyes than they had from the display that she was making of themselves, she grabbed onto his arm with her other hand and winked before grinding into him harder than the others one last time. Picking herself up she motioned for him to follow and left out of the Great Hall with many onlookers that had shock and disgust etched onto their faces.

"Bye guys," James said before winking like Lily had to his friends that were all looking at him with amazement, except for one. With that he left the great with less onlookers than Lily, but many of them held want in their eyes for the boy.

Opening the door he started to move towards Lily's personal room, but was stopped by an arm reaching out to grab his ass. Turning around, shocked, he turned to his 'grabber', but seeing it was Lily he gave her a huge smile that was returned by her pushing her body into his own. Moving herself to rub her body against his groin she let herself hear a groan of pleasure before dragging him up the flight of stairs that tried to move many times causing the teens to wait and have another moment of pleasure each time.

Finally getting to their destination Lily muttered the password 'Sex' that made James laugh at Lily's obvious creation, but continued to quickly hurry towards the stairs. Stopping when Lily jerked his arm in the center of the common room he sent her a look of confusion.

"Regulus is probably fucking some poor girl and I don't want to go upstairs. Come on, the fireplace will make it romantic," purred Lily pulling him towards the shaggy white rug that sat in front of the glowing, burning, dancing fireplace.

Laying her body down against the softness of the faux fur she pulled her own shirt off slowly unbuttoning each distraction that held her breasts from freedom. Getting to the last button she unraveled the tie that she had made and shoved it off of her arms. Seeing James mesmerized before her not moving she unzipped her skirt not interrupted by the button seeing as it was missing she shook of her skirt leaving her bare.

"Come down here with me," commanded Lily, but in a soft voice changing from a wild lion in bed to a tame kitten hiding her experience from view.

Quickly followed her orders he crawled down until he was supporting himself on top of her. Used to her begging to be on top and in command he was surprised when she shoved her body upwards to him and rubbing back and forth so his erection would come back quickly. As expected it did causing Lily to push him under her with force watching him to smile.

Throwing his tie off of him and nibbling at the buttons of his shirt she tore it open, his chest offering itself to her mouth. Licking from the bottom of his torso, to his abs, and stopping at his neck she grabbed the skin next to his collarbone with her teeth and started sucking on creating a nice hickey that would show sometime later. Creating a sort of necklace around him with bruises and bites she stopped so she could lift the barrier that held her away from completing her beautiful sin.

Yanking down his zipper with her teeth making her remind herself of Regulus she shook the thought of and forced the pants down along with the boxers.

Pushing onto his arms trying to turn him she found she was out of strength making James open his eyes and look at her with question.

"Let's try something new. I'll be on bottom. Do what you want with me," Lily said which made James smile even larger happy with the new prospects this held for him. He never got to do much foreplay, it was always her and now he got to have his fun. Flipping her over with such strength that her back hit the floor with a shake he was worried that he hurt her, but it just made her smile seductively at her.

"Play with me," she whispered into his ear making him shiver and bend his head to go to her neck. Laying butterfly kisses and bruises behind him he played with his her breasts sucking on them, letting them bruise.

Moan.

His smile.

Still holding onto her breasts he plunged his fingers into her surprised just for a moment out how she had stretched in the past month. Shrugging it off he let another finger enter into her shoving it around and pulling them in and out with a quickened pace that it surprised Lily that he actually was giving her force. Coming out he sucked on the fingers, once again, reminded her of Regulus's actions in bed. Getting annoyed with herself she closed her eyes and just let herself concentrate on the pleasure he was giving her.

Tired of the foreplay he put a slow, soft thrust into her before deepening it and putting roughness into his rhythm. Hearing Lily's groans, moans, and screams he noticed how she had rarely ever been this loud before and it pleased him that he could make those noises come from that mouth. Guessing she liked it more the way he was going at he pushed even harder into her, deepening it as far as he could go. After a few thrusts Lily was screaming loudly it bouncing along the confined walls.

_Gods he's bigger than Regulus. This is so much better._

"James!"

Faster.

Moan. Groan. Faster. Thrust. Harder.

"Oh Lily!"

"Mmmmhm."

Going faster and harder and deeper than Regulus ever had she was clawing onto the rug making her nails close to breaking. A thrust later and she couldn't take it. Putting her claws into his back and arching even farther up and quicker than she had been she realized that she was almost at her peak already. Pulling his towards her with her legs that she had wrapped around her she followed the rhythm with her legs bending him towards her with each thrust.

"Holy shit," was heard from the door surprising both Lily and James. Not being able to stop he kept going though as did Lily making him go even faster.

"I'll just go. Continue," the person said and Lily now recognized the voice.

**Regulus**.


End file.
